Just What I Need
by Lady Lock
Summary: sakura haruno has always had a terrible life, but can one man save her from an abusive home in the end? or her life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

SMASH!

"Stupid damn alarm, die!" Sakura shouted victoriously at her demolished alarm clock.

Today was going to be her first day at a new school in a new town. Oh how she loathes being the new kid at school. 'stupid first day of my stupid third school in the past fuckin' year'

YAWN! "so… tired… must… sleep" "SAKURA TIME FOR SCHOOL SO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED NOW!" her father shouted as he trudged up the stairs.

'oh god that assholes up already… and here I was hoping I'd be up today before him so I could get out of the house with out any trouble on my first day… oh how I want this to get over with soon…' Sakura thought '**come on get out of bed quick before he gets in here! Hurry, get to the bathroom! For your sake and mine get in there! It sounds like he's been drinking.' **'Fine lets get moving before we pay the price'

Sakura climbed out of bed stretching as she headed to her bathroom. She stepped in locking the door behind her and turned on the shower. Luckily here closet was located in her bathroom so she found her clothes with ease. She striped herself of her clothes to reveal bruising along her body.

Ok so I guess I should tell you a little about her before we go on. This here is Haruno, Sakura currently a sophomore and 15 years old. She has had a ruff life ever since her mother, a professional athlete who was to go to the Olympics, died in that terrible accident when she was 6 that her father blamed her for though she had nothing to do with it. Though she has to go through the beating and battering she gets from her father she always tells herself he is suffering far worst then her. She puts on the whole happiness act in front of others and she tries to look on the bright side of things. Ok so she has even had trouble at school trying to hide her bruises and scars and it doesn't exactly help with the fact that she has pink hair and green eyes, the fact is its all natural and an odd mix at that. How many Japanese girls do you see wandering around with this mix or even part of this mix? Sakura has good looks but she hides them behind her baggy clothing. Ok so now that we understand a little bit about where she's coming from I think ill explain about the school issues. So Sakura has moved everywhere under the sun. She's been to so many schools because her father works for the military and is constantly moving around, once they went to stay in America for about a month but wound up moving yet again. Well I think you get the picture so on with the story!

Sakura stepped into her shower letting the cool water glide along her body. After she finished up with her shower she turned it off and retrieved the towel that sat on the counter. She dried herself and ran a brush trough her shoulder length pink locks. Then she dressed herself in baggy black jeans but this pair wasn't as baggy as her normal ones she wears and she whore a red tank top that showed her a little more then she liked. She walked out of her bathroom finding her black boots and black jacket that she zipped up half way. She tied a red and black ribbon in her hair. And then she grabbed her black messenger bag. Ok so today she looked good for a change but still looked like a punk which was relatively normal thing for her.

She opened her door trying to see whether her father was around or not and to her luck he was nowhere in sight. Sakura took caution as she made her way out of her house. When she made it safely out the door she ran for it though school doesn't even start for another forty-five minutes. But there's always that chance he'll come by saying he's going to drive me to school which I am trying really, really hard to avoid at all possible.

She made it a little past half way when she heard a car coming up and fast as she was crossing the road. **'Oh my god! We're going to get hit! Hurry up, move it, I don't wanna die!' **inner Sakura screamed as she played a scene of a stick figure getting hit by a car. She noticed the car just kept coming and the worst part was the driver was her own father. Sakura dashed as fast as her body would move her and luckily she just barely made it in the nick of time. Though she face planted into the sidewalk she was alive and breathing. **'I swear if he does the one more ti- oh my god oh my god he's coming!'** inner Sakura screamed as she ran around in circles. The thought of him coming back made Sakura run as fast as her body could take her but it to her wasn't good enough because she still had a block till school and he was in a car. Sakura looked to see whether her old man was coming and saw that his vehicle was cut off by a black friary that drove by. Sakura kept running down the street be the friary had driven off towards the school but was still in sight. Pulling up next to her was none other then her old man who stopped the car and got out, chasing her down the street. "Leave me alone! Let me go this one time and I promise I'll deal with whatever form of punishment I get, but let me go to school now or I'll be late. Please just this once", Sakura pleaded turning to face him. Only thing was he grabbed her by her hair and punched her in the gut causing her to fall to the concrete sidewalk gasping for air." Get up you worthless piece of shit!" he shouted (wondering how no on noticed? Easy its call work.)as he kicked her in the face. "Please stop! Don't you think people will get suspicious if I go to school all – cough – beaten and battered?" Sakura reasoned "fine now get lost you filthy little bitch" he shouted kicking her one last time, "and tell them you got jumped by some gang bangers and make it sound convincing!" "H-hai!" sakura replied pulling herself up and grabbed her bag. Little did she know that the one driving the friary had full view of the whole incident and heard the yelling. He was a raven haired mystery that he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok,! ok! Since those of you who want it here it is chapter 2 and thanks for the reviews people. To be honest my friend was saying this story is good and funny aside from the whole Sakura being beat by her dad and so on. I swear his face was all O-O. – tear tear -**

Chapter 2

Sakura made it to class just as the bell rang but the teacher hadn't arrived quite yet.

She took her seat in the far back with her best friend Huyga (sp?) Hinata. She is a shy girl who had white foggy eyes as does her clan. Her hair was shoulder length and a bluish black. People always ask why she hangs out with Sakura and Sakura often finds herself asking that same question.

Hinata is my one and only friend aside from that hyperactive, knucklehead blond Naruto. Hinata has been crushing on him forever now.

"Hi Hina-chan!" Sakura greeted with a smile.

"He-hello Saku-chan. Wh-what happened t-to you?", Hinata stuttered.

"Huh? O-oh nothing I just ran into trouble with a few gang peoples." Sakura lied scratching her head.

"Oh…" Hinata whispered.

Suddenly all the girls in the class squealed as the door to the class opened and THE Uchiha Sasuke was standing in the door way getting swarmed by a but load of fangirls. Sasuke was tall and well toned. He has raven hair that defied gravity and looked like a chicken's ass. He's the hottest guy in school and the QB for our football team; he is captain of all the sports that he plays meaning football, soccer, basketball, track, cross country, and baseball. So yeah he's an all out jock and has yet to be surpassed in sports and gym here.

Sakura doesn't do gym she just sits during it, hardly play sports other than soccer which she hasn't played for years, her mother was teaching her to play.

Sakura has a slight crush on him, ok a little more then slight but she never shows it and she hardly ever pays attention to him.

"Oi Haruno you and Huuyga are in Huuyga and my seats now move," Sasuke ordered.

"Heck no you stupid chicken ass haired jerk find somewhere else to sit! These ain't your seats! Hinata and I have been sitting in these seats for the passed fuckin' 2 months!" Sakura snapped back, her temper had built up all morning and shoot she was not in the best mood right now.

Everyone even Sasuke and Neji Huyga were taken aback about what Sakura had just said… who knew she's always so quiet around people other then Naruto and Hinata.

But then again the quiet are the ones who are the most dangerous.

People decided to stay away after this and let her get overwhelmed in her thoughts.

'God I don't know how much more of this I can fuckin' take… school is the one place I feel safe and I don't have to deal with people bugging me well other than Naruto. But now people are driving me crazy here too.' Sakura slammed her head on her desk at the thought.

"Ow…" sakura whispered rubbing the new red mark on her forehead.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal an always late teacher Hatake Kakashi. His hair was how you say unique. It was silver and defied gravity. He is 26 so Sakura guessing he had died his hair because she thinks he's too young to have that color of hair… anyways so yeah he has this mask, the mysterious mask as sakura calls it. We've never seen his entire face so it's kind of hot in my opinion.

"Sorry I'm late; see there was this little old lady…" He started to say.

"Liar!" the class shouted all together but you could hear Naruto over the whole class.

He's always making excuses about why he's late but we all know that its because he's always has his face in that perverted book icha icha paradise.

'**I swear if I get my hands on that damn book ill burn it!'** inner Sakura shouted with a fist punched in the air.

"well I think you all should talk amongst your selves for the remainder of the period." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Why so you can read the fuckin' perverted book of your? Figures," Sakura thought out loud receiving looks from the class and wait is that? It is, Saucy is smirking.

"What? Stop looking at me! Just talk or something," Sakura said the silence and the stares were killing her.

Nobody looked away until Kakashi got there attention "Now what makes you say that?"

"Its all you do. It's always reading blah blah blah. It's irritating. I mean it's a fuckin' perverted book! God and you wonder why Anko ignores you now." Sakura stated all eyes on her.

"Looks like you're not in the best of moods" Kakashi spoke

Yeah no kidding I'm pissed what else is new." Sakura retorted, "and weren't we suppose to be doing our speeches today? You've been putting it off for a week now and were kind of getting annoyed by it."

"Fine then shall you do the honors?" Kakashi asked.

"Whatever…" Sakura rummaged through her bag for her speech papers.

**Thank you my wonder full reviewers you got me posting this now. Ok so I'm weird as I'm told by everyone. The popularity factor of sakura is basically how popular I am…**

**This story just popped in my head and I loved the idea, well it didn't just pop in my head I actually had a dream on this one… ok love you all bye bye.**

**Peace.**

**-joyfulsakura-chan**


	3. AN important! or i dont go on

**A/N**

**Sorry guys but I'm grounded so yeah now I gots to get some help here so here's what I need:**

_1) Should Kakashi be teaching Sex Ed? Or litature?_

_2) What should Sakura's speech be about?_

_3) When and how should Sasuke & Sakura get together?_

**Thanks a ton I love you guys!!!!!!!!!**

**Peace-**

**Joyfulsakura-chan**

**Ps. what should I change my pen name to? Or should it stay the same?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter 3 is up! Sorry I haven't up dated with school and being grounded… not to mention stupid sports.**

**But Anyways…. Here's chapter 3 of ****Just What I Need.**

Chapter3

Sakura walked up to the front of the class with the look of hate towards Kakashi. Sakura took in a breath and sighed 'life is hell and I hate this school.'

She scanned the class and her eyes fell upon the notorious Sasuke Uchiha who was smirking.

At that moment she felt as though she'd lash out and kill him if she had the chance. And so she began...

She talked about how she was all out against abortion because its considered murder to her.

She gave support for her beliefs and answered questions of all sorts.

Then came the question she felt most unwilling to answer and guess who asked it...

"What if the woman was going to die in the process of child birth or she had a reason like the father was a total ass and was afraid to make her child suffer?" Sasuke asked, his chin resting on his folded hands.

**'What an ass!' inner Sakura shouted punching a stuff Sasuke punching bag.**

Sakura choose to avoid that question and asked "any other question? no? ok then."

She saw Sasuke's eye twitch from being ignored by her causing her to smile as she passed by him.

time++++++++++++++++skip++++++++++++++++++

Sakura and Hinata walked out of the room and down the hall towards Mythology class while Naruto went of down the other hallway to Science.

About twenty yards down the hall from Literature she felt a firm and strong hand grasp her by the shoulder.

It was extremely painful due to the bruise that had developed from her dad this morning. She winced as she was jerked around to face Sasuke Uchiha.

His face was hard and cold, he looked pissed 'great what did I do now?' Sakura thought as she glared back at him.

"Get your fuckin' hand off of me!" she shouted trying to pry his hand off of her shoulder to ease the pain.

"Why didn't you answer my question in class?" Sasuke demanded squeezing her shoulder harder.

"Because I don't have to answer to you and let go o- Ahhh! Let go!" Sasuke squeezed to tight causing her to scream in pain.

Sasuke realized what he just did and let go immediately.

"Shit! You ok Haruno?" he asked as he realized that it wasn't just his fault she was in pain.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura whaled as she took off down the hallway.

"Sakura!" Hinata shouted as she raced after her best friend, but certainly not before glaring at Sasuke.

People stopped to see what just happened but none asked any questions.

Neji Huuyga came up beside Sasuke and whispered, "For a heart throb you have know idea how to handle a girl, Uchiha."

"Shut up Huuyga!" Sasuke shot back and headed in the direction of Mythology class which he had next with Sakura.

**Like it? It took me in total about an hour to write and edit it.**

**Please review and keep reading Just what I need.**

**-peace out**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok, so here is chappy number 4... And at the end a preview of on of my stories... And sorry but soccer season just ended, I don't get on often and i just found out fanfic was unblocked at school! So yeah...**

chapter4

IN MYTHOLOGY CLASS 

Sasuke stepped into Mythology class to squeals from a bunch of his fan girls and screams of "Sasuke-kun!"

He looked around the room to see if Haruno was there in class.

As Sasuke searched the room with his eyes they came across a shot of pink by the window.

There she was, faced turned away, peering out the window as though in a trance.

Her friend, Huuyga's cousin, was sitting next to her with a face full of worry.

Sasuke honestly didn't know what to think nor for that matter what to do should he go apologize or just take his seat in the back of the room that he clammed as his and his friends' seats.

Sakura then turned to face him her hand caressing her shoulder where he had grabbed to get her attention.

That's when he noticed that her face was like an abused puppy without hope of escaping from its master.

It made him feel guilty which was totally new to him.

Sasuke always had things handed to him and the only thing that's he's had to work for was the respect of his father who was slaughtered almost three years ago by a anonymous murderer.

Now his brother, Itachi, a senior in high school, being the man of the house, he only has to put up with his brother's crap.

Luckily his brother is hardly home due to either his friends, known as the Akasuki, or... he's sleeping around with some slut.

Sasuke had to admit though that he had slept with a few women but not every other night like Itachi.

He soon realized that he was starring at her now and it seemed to be making her turn a shade of pink.

Sasuke took off to his seat after an apologizing glance over at Sakura but it turned out to be a smirk.

First thing he did when he sat at his seat he glanced over to see Sakura facing out the window once again.

The bell began to ring its annoying tune of the daily DANG DONG DING DONG DANG!

The teacher walked up to the front of the class, it was a new teacher due to our teacher's pregnancy.

On the board it said 'Mrs. Donahue' and she looked as though she was American.

She started to speak, "'Ello ladies and gents, my name is Mrs. Donahue, it's a real pleasua' to meet you all."

Her accent was strange to them all, but it was interesting.

She spoke again, "as you all may have noticed I have quiet a different accent thin you all. That tis' because I'm a Brit, I was asked to come here by my cousin Tsunade."

**(ok so no offense if this doesn't sound British at ALL, never been to England but I'm a Brit believe it or not... but I like being Scottish and Irish more :) **

"Oh great joy..." a blonde named Ino muttered, this here is the most annoying, cheerleading, fan girl Sasuke has...

"All right now let us begin with... the Greek god Zeus who is known as the chief god." Mrs. Donahue began but...

"Mrs. Don" the annoying blonde boy also known as Sakura's best friend Naruto shouted, his hand flinging around like the moron he is.

"Yes? And what is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki! And does that me he prepares their Raman? Yum Raman! Is Raman a veggie and who brought up Raman?"

Sakura slammed her head on the desk and Sasuke muttered "Naruto you baka!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Bastard"

"Both of you shut up!" Sakura roared, her eyes a blazed.

Silence... cue the cricket...

Ok no matter what they say believe it or not they are and have been best friends since they were little, they just don't hang around each other often.

"Ok well on with class then shall we?" Mrs. Donahue spoke "anyway since we obviously have issues with keeping it down in class and such ill just partner you all up and every group does an assigned god. Then after the end of two weeks we will all present to the class. Deal? Ok so ill split you all up..."

and that is the end of a short chapter and on to my current novel preview... ok one of my two... steal it and i will sue you cause its been submitted to a company... though it was a teaser as my mom puts it and its only chapter one...

Any who here is the beginning of my story...

Chapter 1 – lights out

It's late and the lights are starting to go off meaning time is running short. My board doesn't seem to be fast enough to make it before dark. I think I would be far better off if I run instead. I may or may not make it home before curfew but I'll just have to wait and find out. My watch reads 8:57 so I doubt I will. I currently am at one side of town whilst my house resides on the other side of the city.

I was visiting a crime scene at a house. My best friend, Hense was taken some time last night after I left him with his family. I knew something was not right but I left to get home to my mother before lights out. His father and the rest of the night patrol who were checking out an error in the shield that protects the city from the heat of the earth's core and outside forces. It has been happening for the last week just after lights out here in Athanoba which is Elvin for City of the Damned. To go along with that very night a number of teens ranging from 13 to 19 have been taken. My mother is head of the police force here and suspects that the two are linked together. Sometimes its hard to believe that we are related cause she tends to point out the obvious while I look in to things more in depth before people ever begin to suspect t all.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Me- ok so I geuss I better do this quick…. Ok I cant do it!

Sasuke- fine then I will!

Sakura- Naruto is so dead!

Me- why?

Sasuke- he took a picture of me and sakura at the anime con

Me- oh so that's why she looks like Princess Ai from the first volume/first outfit. And why your dressed like ichigo……

Sasuke- yeah…. Yeah she don't own naruto

Me- but I WILL… right after I assassinate itachi and the el presidente' then take over the world…. Then I will own naruto (coughcoughsasukeisMINEcoughcough)

Sasuke- I heard the

Me- **smiles innocently** I cant never do wrong

Kaskashi- so says the girl who blew up her science lab

Me- cant prove a thing!

Sasuke- right….

**Gaara walks in**

Me-**glomps** MINE!!!!!

chapter 5

"… and finally our last group with (incertname) is… Sasukue Uchiha and… Sakura Hanuro" she finished.

"WHAT?!?! YOUR KIDDING ME! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE PUT WITH THAT AROGENT SELFCENTERED PRETTYBOY SAUCY?!" Sakura shouted eyes wide as bowling balls starded at her.

'Shit! There I go again! And opps I gave out my name that might I add is for me and me alone to know I call him.'

"What did you just say about MY Sasuke-kun?!" a pissed of Ino and bitchy Karin shouted.

"You heard me! He's an arogent self centered prettyboy!" Sakura blasted off at them.

Sasuke just stood there smirking behind his hands.

" HAHA! Poor teme!" Naruto shouted with one of the most annoying laughs on the face of this god-forsaken planet.

Both Sasuke and Sakura shot glaring daggers at Naruto.

after school 

Its was dull, gray and wet outside by the time school was out at four o'clock that afternoon.

Sakura walked out in a hurried pace hoping to get out before sasuke could get out.

He had offered her a ride saying that by the time school was out it would be pouring rain.

Sakura ran off down the street, clothes and body soaked to the point of heaviness.

After a few minutes of pouring ran and Sakura barly able to see two feet in front of her a black friary pulled up, window rolled down to reveal an irritated Saucy.

(Sorry love calling sasuke saucy .)

"Haruno I thought I told you to wait for me" he growled opening his door and stepping out.

He stud less then six inches from her, his body heat radiating from him.

He being a good foot taller looked down at the blushing Sakura.

"As you may have notice Saucy-" "Saucy?"

"Yes Saucy… got a problem with it?" Sakura retorted.

"not a bit Pinky" he smirked

'god I love his smirk'

"As I was saying… you may have noticed I don't listen to you, EVER"

"fine but either way your getting out of the rain Pinky, wether by force or willingly" Sakura huffed.

He sighed and picked her up even with her protests and hitting of him.

Walking over to to the passengers side he opened the door and placed her in putting on the seat belt for her.

She blushed at the closeness of Sasuke to her.

Shutting the door he walked back to his side.

"so what do you wanna do on this stupid project?" she finally said to break the silence in the car.

"hn"

"Excuse me?"

"HN"

Don't 'HN' me Uchiha! Give me a sophisticated replay!"

"fine my house or yours?"

"EH?"

"do you want to work at my place or yours? Might as well start on it now"

She gasped"Now?"

"yes now"

"talk about demanding"

"fine its settled my place it is"

"but-" she was silenced when she saw a rather familler car pass by and thought 'better then going home… I think'

sasuke drove off towards therich part of Kahona and pulled up infront of a rather large… 'is this supposed to be a house?!?!?! Dude it's a freaking mansion! God not even Bill Gates can afford somethin' this massive!'

pulling up and parlking the both got out and went in, both soaked.

"follow me."

And so she did as she gawked at the beautiful French furnishings and the grand chandler whispering, "its magnificent"

T the top of the stairs they took a right and went down a hall, left then passed two doors, the third one was where sasukue came to a sudden hult.

He opened it and both walked in.

Sasuke walked to the other end of this… room which looked like the entire first floor of Naruto's place.

He entered a door only to reemerge a few moments later holding two shirts a pair of shorts and a pair of pants

Handing the pair of silver basket ball shorts and one of the blue shirts to sakura he strarted removing his shirt to show his bare chest that made sakura turn a the color of her pale rose hair.

Sasuke smirked at her response and leaned, faces less then an inch apart and he leaned inso his lips were bearly touching.

**Ok some SasuSaku fluffyness YAY!**

**But down to business-**

Im dying from waiting for the next chapter of naruto! 390 is coming out and itskilling me! Is it sasu-kun (who BETTER win!) or itachi-kun who will win? Seriously the suspense is killing me!!!!!!

**Anywho…**

**Lots O' love**

**-Saku-chan**

**PS ill be changing the name to Aya Watashi who is my RP charater I tend to use on forums.**


End file.
